Ressha Gattai ToQ-Oh
is the main Giant Robo in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Overview A train-themed giant robo piloted by the ToQgers. It is armed with the crossing gate-themed which can switch between Sword and Gun Modes much like the ToQ Blasters, only the modes are announced by railway bell warnings that last for a couple of seconds. When the combination is completed, the PA system announces ToQ-Oh's finishing attack with the Fumikiriken in Sword Mode is the , where the lights on the Fumikiriken flash, then a manifestation of the Ressha appear in front of the target along with copies of the Fumikiriken functioning like actual descending railroad crossing gates, distracting it long enough for ToQ-Oh slide in to cleave the target in two with a powerful slash. With the Fumikiriken in Gun Mode, the finisher is the , where ToQ-Oh fires a volley of shots at the target in quick succession until the target falls. The Ressha also serve as the base of the ToQgers. When the Ressha are close to an area occupied by Shadow Line forces, the lights in the interior go out for 2 seconds. History The Resshas appeared to save the children from Bag Shadow. The other four ToQgers told Right about the situation they are in and after catching up with the Shadow Liner of Bag Shadow. Right goes to save the children but realizes he did'nt know how to become a ToQger. The ToQgers summoned the Resshas and were told to form ToQ-Oh to combat the enlarged Bag Shadow. The Resshas arrive at a station taken over by Shadow Line. Saber Shadow challenges ToQ 1gou to a duel using their trains. ToQ 4gou tells ToQ 1gou to connect with his train so he can do the driving. After the duel between ToQ 1gou and Saber Shadow, ToQ-Oh is formed to combat the enlarged Saber Shadow. Saber Shadow proposes a duel with ToQ-Oh with guns. Saber Shadow cheated and turned in their fourth step but ToQ-Oh counters by doing a Gattai Release manuever. After the ToQgers defeat Stove Shadow they summon their Resshas to combat the enlarged monster. Suddenly two Kuliners become Kuliner Robos and ToQ-Oh gets outnumbered and then they are given the Shield Ressha to have an upper hand against their enemies. After the ToQgers had a little talk, they arrived at , where they soon found trouble in the form of the Underground Badan Empire and a . After the ToQgers defeated the Berserker Inves with a combined shot of the Scope Ressha-enhanced ToQ Blaster, it grew giant by eating several premature Lockseeds. The ToQgers uses ToQ-Oh Car Carrier and Tank against the enlarged . While ToQ-Oh was fighting the enlarged Inves, was told about the battle between the Inves and ToQ-Oh, but does not believe them despite the battle taking place nearby his location in the tower. The ToQgers later appeared to help the Kamen Riders in their battle against the . Forming ToQ-Oh to take on , ToQ-Oh was backed up by the Kyoryuger Ressha which transformed from Zyudenryu Gabutyra, piloted by ToQ 1gou's predecessor Kyoryu Red backed up by the piloted by , at first, Den-O combined with ToQ-Oh to form ToQ-Oh Den-O, when Kyoryu Red knocked him down to the legs, forming ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin Feat. DenLiner, and by using the destroyed the leader of Badan. When the ToQgers (without Tokatti) arrive to fight Type Shadow, Type Shadow shows his power by writing a title that made the ToQ Ressha go away from the ToQgers. After Type Shadow is defeated he becomes giant-sized, the ToQgers are told that the ToQ Resshas are in space and can not return to them. The ToQgers used Diesel-Oh instead of ToQ-Oh. During the Diesel-Oh types the return of ToQ Ressha. Right, Mio, Hikari and Kagura transfers to their respective Resshas and forms ToQ-Oh. ToQ-Oh and Diesel-Oh's Ressha Slash and Spinning Kick defeated the enlarged Type Shadow. At one point, General Schwartz had managed to hijack the Ressha from the ToQgers, and form ToQ-Oh to fight them, and despite the combined efforts of Diesel-Oh and Build Dai-Oh, the two mechas were beaten, but eventually, the ToQgers managed to retrieve the core Ressha. Ressha Red Ressha The is ToQ 1gou's steam locomotive mecha. When in full form, the engine is connected to a coal tender and two passenger coaches. It forms the head & middle torso of ToQ-Oh. During emergencies of a specific nature as ToQ-Oh, Red Ressha can unfold itself in a forward fashion to smash through anything in its path. Blue Ressha The is ToQ 2gou's bullet train mecha. When in full form, the engine is connected to a middle coach and a rear engine. It forms the right leg and torso of ToQ-Oh. Yellow Ressha The is ToQ 3gou's subway train mecha. When in full form, the engine connects to a second car. It forms the right arm of ToQ-Oh. As a part of ToQ-Oh, it can extend for the attack. Green Ressha The is ToQ 4gou's bullet train mecha. When in full form, the engine connects to a middle coach and a rear engine. It forms the left leg and torso of ToQ-Oh. As a part of ToQ-Oh, it can extend for the attack. Pink Ressha The is ToQ 5gou's subway train mecha. When in full form, the engine connects to a second car. It forms the left arm of ToQ-Oh. Support Ressha The are a series of auxiliary Ressha the ToQgers and ToQ-Oh can use when the standard Ressha are not enough. They are summoned through the ToQ Changer and their respective ToQ Ressha. They can combine with ToQ-Oh with the command of . Most of the Support Ressha have been lost during the expansion of the Shadow Line, cutting them off from the Rainbow Line, making it the secondary mission of the ToQgers to find the lost Ressha before General Schwarz takes them for his own. * The first of the Support Ressha, the is an armored bullet train-themed Ressha that replaces the left forearm of ToQ-Oh. During formation, it splits in half to form a oval-shaped shield, revealing 5 lights in the same colors of the core ToQgers. During it's first summoning, the ToQgers didn't knew how to combine with it at first, making the Shield Ressha hit ToQ-Oh on accident. *The second of the Support Ressha, the is a car carrier train-themed Ressha that replaces the right forearm of ToQ-Oh and serves as the right leg of Diesel-Oh. During times where the darkness gathered by the Shadow Line gets so thick it severs the track of the Rainbow Line, this Ressha can be used to jump the gap by launching the 5 cars it contains off the built-in ramp to deal with the source of the problem. These little cars are powered by a ToQger's Imagination, but they don't last long outside of the Car Carrier Ressha's range; also care must be exercised, as using too much Imagination will send the car flying further than what the user might intend. *The third of the Support Ressha, the is an armored fuel carrier train-themed Ressha that replaces both forearms of ToQ-Oh and forms the left leg of Diesel-Oh. The Tank Ressha was one of the Ressha that was lost from the Rainbow Line during the Shadow Line's aggressive invasion, and was found in the mountains near Oumori Station, where Bucket Shadow had attempted to take over, and Right had actually found the Tank Ressha first but turned back to get food. Despite General Schwarz's tactics when he went to grab the Ressha for himself and handily bested the ToQgers on foot when they went back for the Tank Ressha, the ToQ Ressha of this Support Ressha was found by Hikari. By itself, the Tank Ressha can extend a hose to insert into another Ressha to pump a special fuel to temporarily supercharge a Ressha's performance. *The fourth of the Support Ressha, the is a police-themed Ressha that replaces both forearms of ToQ-Oh. This was one of the Resshas which were lost during the Shadow Line's expansion. It was found by Right accidentally after being stolen by Soujiki Shadow. It is armed with a high-powered gun and a handcuff. * is a tiger-themed support ressha that appears in the ToQGer Hyper Battle Video and replaces the right forearm of ToQ-Oh. Ressha_shield.png|Shield Ressha CarCarrierRessha.png|Car Carrier Ressha TankRessha.png|Tank Ressha RST-Police Ressha.png|Police Ressha|link=http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Police_Ressha Claw ressha.png|Claw Ressha Alternate Combinations ToQ-Oh Shield is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the Shield Ressha on its forearm, replacing the front of Pink Ressha. With the Shield Ressha, ToQ-Oh can use it to defend against enemy attacks. It also has the defensive technique , where it deflects any energy shots that hit the shield. It also has an offensive attack called the , where the five lights on the Shield Ressha fire 5 lasers simultaneously, however it is not used to finish off an enemy. ToQ-Oh Car Carrier is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the Car Carrier Ressha on its forearm, replacing the front of Yellow Ressha. With the Car Carrier Ressha, ToQ-Oh's reach has more than doubled, allowing him to hit his foes without being so close. This formation's finisher is the , where ToQ-Oh launches the 5 cars in the Car Carrier Ressha at the target, the five cars plowing through it, then return to their original position. The Car Carrier Dash was altered into the where Kagura uses her Imagination powers to imagine herself as a ninja and launch the cars in the Car Carrier Ressha like shuriken for a long range attack. RST-ToQ-Oh Car Carrier.png|ToQ-Oh Car Carrier before it shoots the cars. ToQ-Oh Tank is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the Tank Ressha on its forearms, replacing the front of Yellow and Pink Ressha. This formation allows ToQ-Oh to throw fast punches with impressive power that can be likened to a professional boxer. This formation's finishing move is the , where ToQ-Oh throws an explosively powerful uppercut to the target's chin, sending it skyward. ToQ-Oh Car Carrier Tank is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with both the Car Carrier and Tank Ressha on its forearms, with the former replacing the front of Yellow Ressha, and the first half of the latter (which normally goes where Yellow Ressha is) replacing the front of Pink Ressha. It was first used against an Armor Evolved Lion Inves, who somehow enlarged itself by gorging on two premature Lockseeds. This combination's finisher is the , where the Tank Ressha half is placed onto the Car Carrier Ressha, then the half is fired off of the Ressha akin to a rocket, slamming into the target with incredible force. ToQ-Oh Police is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the Police Ressha on its forearms, replacing the front of Yellow and Pink Ressha. ToQ-Oh Drill is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the Drill Ressha on its forearm, replacing the front of Pink Ressha. ToQ-Oh Build is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the forearms of Build Ressha on its forearms, replacing the front of Yellow Ressha and Pink Ressha. The ToQgers formed this combination, when ToQ 6gou beat them to using the Tank Ressha and combined it with Build Dai-Oh. With the top deck of Build Ressha unused, they decided to use it in a combination instead. ToQ-Oh Claw is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the Claw Ressha on its forearm, replacing the front of Yellow Ressha. ToQ-Oh Fire ToQ-Oh Fire's left arm holds the , capable of putting out any fire no matter how big. Its right arm holds the Fire Ladder which is used in its finishing attack the , which burns the enemy down. ToQ-Oh Scope ToQ-Oh Energy ToQ-Oh DenLiner }} is the ToQgers' version of DenLiner which is formed from the Den-O Ressha which replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It lasts all of five seconds before the Kyoryuger Ressha knocks it out of position due to Kyoryu Red's proclamation that Momotaros was doing it wrong. ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin }} is the ToQgers' version of Zyudenryu which is formed when the Kyoryuger Ressha, which transforms from Zyudenryu Gabutyra, replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. |height= |width= |length= |weight= |speed= |power= |firstepisode = }} is the combination of ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin with . Originally, it was ToQ-Oh Den-O as docked DenLiner in Red Ressha's position. However Kyoryu Red wanted to do what Momo had done and literally rams the DenLiner out of position with the Gabutyra Ressha, forcing him into the legs, something Momo resents. The combination's ultimate attack is the "ToQ Brave Sanjou Slash". Its callsign, given by Momotaros, is "Ore Gattai!" (lit. "I have Combined") ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace '''ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace' is the ToQgers' version of Go-Buster Ace which is formed when the CB-01-based Go-Busters Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. ToQ-Oh GokaiOh ToQ-Oh GokaiOh is the ToQgers' version of GokaiOh which is formed when the Gokai Galleon-based Gokaiger Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. ToQ-Oh Gosei Great ToQ-Oh Gosei Great is the ToQgers' version of Gosei Great which is formed when the Gosei Dragon-based Goseiger Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. ToQ-Oh ShinkenOh ToQ-Oh ShinkenOh is the ToQgers' version of ShinkenOh which is formed when the Shishi Origami-based Shinkenger Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. ToQ-Oh Engine-O ToQ-Oh Engine-O is the ToQgers' version of Engine-O which is formed when the Engine Speedor-based Go-Onger Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Cockpit Tokyuo_Cockpit_in_Ep._3.jpg|Cockpit of ToQ-Oh Notes *ToQ-Oh is the first train-themed mech since Kyoretsu-Oh. **ToQ-Oh is the first primary train-themed mech that is used by the team, unlike the Matsumi siblings' Grand Liner, Hikaru's Travelion, and Kyoretsu-Oh, who is only piloted by Go-On Red. **Similar to Grand Liner and Kyoretsu-Oh, the arms are formed by seperate mechs, not pieces of the Mecha like Travelion. *ToQ-Oh's weapon, Fumikiriken, literally translates to **The Fumikiriken also shares similar elements to the Double Engine Soul Kankanbar from both appearance and its uses. **Also, the Fumikiriken Ressha Slash resembles 's Densha Giri finisher, since both ToQ-Oh and finish off the enemy by riding on top of the rail line before slashing the enemy with a sword. *ToQ-Oh is the first mech to combine with an actual . In the previous Superhero Taisen movies and crossover, the previous Sentai teams of those films merely used the powers of a Rider to boost their attacks and/or create a new mech formation. **However there was no actual DenLiner boots in the film, the Den-O Ressha parts were just CGI. *ToQ-Oh's combinations with Ressha based on past Sentai Mechas is reminiscent of GokaiOh's Greater Power combinations with the Legend Sentai Mecha in Gokaiger. *ToQ-Oh's combinations by removing the first compartment is similar to the way Gosei Great can remove its Headders and replace it with another set of Headders. *ToQ-Oh's relying on Imagination Energy to keep moving is similar method to Daizyujin from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger and Go-Buster Oh from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters as both mecha is heavily depending on reliable sources of energy (Gaiatron and Enetron) in order to function properly. **Unlike Daizyujin and Go-Buster Oh, where their energy comes from reliable sources on Earth, the ToQ-Oh's energy is made from ToQger's very own Imagination as their source. *ToQ-Oh Tank's Tank Upper finisher is similar to last season's Kyoryuzin Macho as both mecha in this form uppercut the enemies up to the air before destroying it. **Co-incidentially enough, their components, Zyudenryu Ankydon and Tank Ressha, both shares cyan in colour. *Like the Gokaiger's GokaiGalleon, the Ressha also serves as the base for the ToQger's. **Interestingly, Ticket, Conductor and Wagon stay inside while the Ressha are in ToQ-Oh mode just like Navi when GokaiOh is formed he is inside. **Strangely even when GokaiOh is formed the rooms do not become vertical. It is unknown if it is the same case for ToQ-Oh. *In Station 2: We Are Here it is shown that ToQ-Oh can release its combined ressha to dodge the attack of the enemy, but in Station 16: The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha, Cho ToQ-Oh returns to being Resshas and then recombines. *ToQ-Oh Drill was shown to have immediately attacked Ring Shadow after ToQ-Oh and Drill Ressha combined and not even a scene of ToQ-Oh Drill doing a pose but in the preview of TV-Asahi the Giant Robo was shown to have momentarily stopped. Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (ToQger) Category:Sentai Team Bases